


mcshep art trio

by marlislash



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wall, a ban and an icon with the same theme</p>
            </blockquote>





	mcshep art trio

Wallpaper

Thumbnail  
[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/challenges01/media/09_zps7af34c69.jpg.html)

Direct link  
http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/6034/5pyl.jpg

Banner  


Avatar  



End file.
